Shadowy Progg
The Shadowy Progg is a mysterious creature, much like the Smoky Progg, and is only encountered once in the game; on the final floor of Demon's Den. This creature is very similar in appearance to the Smoky Progg, yet is entirely black, with ghostly grey eyes - one of which bears resemblance to a fried egg. Much like the Waterwraith, this creature is considered to be an interdimensional life form; trapped in a state of existence in two dimensions. Although it can be seen and touched, it is not quite "real". The Shadowy Progg is found in a huge black egg on the final floor of Demon's Den. The player can ignore it and leave the dungeon, or open the egg and fight it. This creature provides the Impenetrable Armour which allows all captains to become invincible. The Progg is only vulnerable to attacks at the head; any other area instantly kills Pikmin. The Shadowy Progg also has a shadow stretching from it's body which will also kill any Pikmin which comes into contact with it. It can also let loose an unearthly roar, which causes Pikmin to panic and run around. This creature baffles science, as only one has been recorded in existence, which leaves two theories; it is a mere psychic phenomenon caused by fear and uneasiness, or is actually an abundant species in another dimension, which became trapped between two dimensions due to high levels of psychic energy in the Demon's Den. Either way, this creature is still a mystery. --Please Call Me - The King of Bugs 16:51, 26 October 2011 (EDT) Notes Olimar's Notes Shadowy Progg | Unknown | Unknown | The Shadowy Progg is one of the most bizzare life forms I have ever encountered on the Pikmin Planet. What at first appears to be a shadow, is actually a living creature which resembles the Smoky Progg. Even more bizarre is that the Shadowy Progg does not get detected as anything on my radar....could this creature's physical form be trapped in another dimension? As ludicrous as it is, the Demon's Den contains a large amount of psychic energy, which in theory would allow a gateway between two dimensions, thus allowing a life form such as the Shadowy Progg to exist. Investigation in Demon's Den is needed to fully support this theory. Louie's Notes Inedible. Cannot be eaten. In Pikmin: Adventure of 4 In this game, the Shadowy Progg is a bit different. It serves as the 4th boss, the boss of the Caves of Shadows. The trail it leaves will kill any pikmin but Black Pikmin (it's made of shadow). In order to defeat it you must throw black pikmin at it's head. It will turn invisible every now-and-then, and during this time it's immune to all attacks. Defeating it will give you a hint of where The One is. Trivia *This creature can only be fought once. Once killed, a Smoky Progg will take it's place, thus making it the rarest creature in Pikmin history. How ever, this doesn't apply to PAOF. Category:Bosses Category:Enemies Category:Creatures with no known family Category:Pikmin: Adventure of Fore